


That nightmare final

by Messi_love_kun_aguero



Category: Kunessi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi_love_kun_aguero/pseuds/Messi_love_kun_aguero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun's reaction after copa America centenario final loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That nightmare final

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am new to writing fanfics and this is my first one but there aren't enough fics about kun consoling lio after the loss and I really wanted to read one so I thought I'll write one myself.. English isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes(this isn't beta read) just my emotions for kunessi :(

He couldn’t believe what he had just experienced, he felt numb inside, he couldn’t console leo, saw him break in a way no athlete should ever feel. He was their pillar of strength. Kun had never seen him shed tears over a loss, he was angry , sad but never in tears. He had a feeling when he saw him devastated and on the pitch trying to turn back time and score that penalty instead of skying it. He knew something irreversibly broke inside Leo that even he can’t fix this time, and he heard him say to that bunch of reporters that he won’t continue playing for Argentina. He had tried to hold him, console him in the dressing room but it was the worst he had felt in any dressing rooms till date and he didn’t think his words were penetrating Leo’s tomb of anguish. He decided the moment he heard of Leo leaving the national team that he would follow him on his heel. He cannot imagine Argentina NT without Leo; they had started their career together and if there’s no Leo in the team then nor would Sergio.

He wanted to wrap himself around Leo and protect him from this all-consuming grief, wanted to hold Leo till this has all passed and felt like reality had faded. Living through one final loss was difficult but three consecutive losses? Surely even strongest of athletes would be heartbroken. If ever there was a day kun wishes he wasn’t there to witness: it was today. He wishes he wasn’t there to witness his friend break to pieces, to watch that light of will power diminish from those eyes. It was an out of body experience to feel his heartbreak twice: once for the loss and once for his friend. A penalty miss- it happens to everyone but he knew Leo wouldn’t see it that way, he took the blame of the loss upon himself, and the shame of missing penalty when it was required the most has left him shattered on the ground. Kun can only reassure him so much with words he was afraid to be any more physical than squeeze Leo’s shoulders and neck to say that kun’s with him through this nightmare. Can only lean his forehead between Leo’s shoulder blades to whisper soothings to him. He wanted to wrap himself around Leo and drag him away where nobody flashes cameras at his teary face. Try to put things into perspective so that they don’t get blown out of proportions in Leo’s head as he doubts has already happened. Tell Leo that it’s not his fault that they didn’t win in fact they were playing 4th final because of Leo. His presence on the field makes the team special. And their luck runs out just at the ultimate moment.

Has anyone ever lost three finals with their NT in 3 years? He doubts it. If people treat him like a criminal then there’s no reason for him to return to NT, they don’t deserve him. leo has scored unbelievable goals at desperate times to keep them alive in a tournament and if they cannot appreciate his doings for the nation then kun feels his decision is right in not returning to NT. They reach the hotel they are staying in and the press reporters are here also. Kun tries to avoid speaking with them but one of them caught hold of him and he couldn’t push through so he ended up saying that he was thinking of following Leo in retirement. He somehow managed to get away from the reporters and inside the hotel lobby, he searched for leo and once he didn’t find him there he started towards his room in third floor,, impatient near the lift doors.

Once he was infront of his room he thought of knocking but then thought better of it and put his key card in the slot and went in. The room was dark except for the lights from the streetlights coming through closed curtains. He could make out leo’s shape on the bed sitting with his knees bent to his chest and elbows resting on them, head bent. Kun felt a sob rising in his throat, he went over to leo and pulled him against him, wrapped his hands around him and held him tight. He waited for leo’s sobs to calm down and felt leo putting his arms around kun. They stayed like that for a long time just holding each other. Kun knew that their teammates and staff will be worried butt right now all he could think about was leo being okay. He started saying soothing nothings into leo’s neck. Rubbed soothingly over his back and felt him relax a little. He was exhausted although he played only after half time, it had been a long day and a longer night. He just wants to curl up and sleep but knew that sleep would evade him tonight. Once they both had relaxed somewhat he laid down and pulled leo with him. He thought he should say something important about leo’s decision but he couldn’t find a way to start the topic and anyway they both weren’t in any state to talk about something that heavy right now. He hadn’t realised there were silent tears flowing on his cheeks until leo brought a hand to his face and wiped them away. He held leo’s hand there and kissed his palm, said,’ you know I love you no matter how many losses we face, right?’, and when leo nods to that he hugs him closer and asks him to go to sleep and they’ll face the world together in the morning.


End file.
